


A dangerous plan.

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, but also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith had a good life. He had left his not so nice childhood behind and was currently 28 years old, living with his two best friends and working at his dream job. However, when his homophobic mother invites him and a fantasy girlfriend that she had made up to his grandmother 95th birthday, Smith can't help but say he'll come and bring his boyfriend. Only problem being he doesn't have one. In steps one of his best friends, Ross Hornby, who is more than happy to be Smith's fake boyfriend. But things become too much for the boys and relationships threaten to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring right now I'll be strong

Alex Smith had grown up in what most people considered to be the perfect family. His parents were well off, making more than the average person but not quite enough to be classified as rich and he was an only child, so he got all of their love and attention to himself. His friends had always said how jealous they were of Smith but in all fairness Smith was unhappy. His parents were the sort that held a strong pride in their family name and being an only child meant all of their hopes of continuing the family name rested on him. They were strict when it came to school work, they expected him to get the highest grades in every subject and to only take what they considered to be the smart subjects (english, maths, science). It didn’t matter to them that he struggled to understand maths and science or that his true passion was music. They wanted a son who was a success and to them music was just a hobby that their son should've given up long ago. For most of his adolescent life, Smith obeyed his parents. He spent more time studying than hanging out with his friends, to the point when he wasn’t even sure he had friends anymore. But all of that was done in vain as Smith nearly failed his second to last year of high school. It was then he decided that enough was enough and he went behind his parents back and changed his subjects so he could enjoy his senior year. The moment his parents found out was one he will never forget. It was the Friday of his first week of senior year. He walked into his house, guitar in hand and a smile plastered on his face. His music teacher had been really impressed with his work and was shocked that he had never taken music before this year. Proud of himself, Smith decided to come clean to his parents about his subject choices and the new found career that he wanted. He walked into the lounge area where he saw his mother sitting on the couch reading one of her books.  
“Hello sweetie, how was school?”  
“Really good mum! I actually wanted to talk to you and dad about it.”  
His mother looked up from her book and smiled at her son.  
“Oooo you have me interested now. Your father is in his study. I am sure he wouldn't mind if we popped in for a little chat.”  
Smith nodded his head as his mother placed her book down on the coffee table in front of the couch and got up. She exited the room with Smith hot on her trail. They paused in front of his father's study and his mother knocked on the door.   
“Come in.”  
His father's cheery voice called and so the two of them opened the door and entered the room. It was quite a big room, almost the size of Smith’s bedroom. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with a wide range of books and files.   
“So how can I help you two?”  
“Alex wanted to talk to us about his day at school today.”  
His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“But Alex never wants to talk about school?”  
His father's words caused his mother to giggle and Smith to roll his eyes.  
“Guys this is actually important.”  
Both of his parents became silent immediately and turned so they were facing him.  
“Is something wrong?”  
Smith took a deep breathe in. He was so nervous but he knew he had to come clean. He was actually enjoying his time at school for once and that had to count for something.  
“No actually it is the opposite. I uh changed my courses so now instead of maths and science I am taking music and graphics.”  
“You did what Alex?!”  
His father growled at him causing Smith to take a step backwards. He swallowed hard, knowing he had to finish his point. To try and make his parents understand.  
“I barely pass last year and that opened my eyes. I’m not cut out for what you guys classify as the smart subject and honestly my music is one of the only things I care about and it is paying off. Today my music teacher told me how amazingly talented I am and that I could have a real future with music.”  
“No one has a real future with music Alex. They all try to make a name for themselves and most of them fail and by the time they are thirty they are living with their parents again or teaching music to a bunch of teens.”  
His father’s word cut him deep. He was expecting this kind of response but he was hoping that the fact he was doing well and actually enjoying himself would be worth something.  
“But what if I want to teach music to teens?”  
The look his father gave him was the kind that made babies cry and at that point Smith knew there was no changing his mind.   
“Why would you want a job like that when you could do so much more in life. And how on earth do you expect to support your wife and child on a teacher's salary?”  
Wife and child. Smith physical shivered at the idea of having a wife and child. That was an entirely different subject that Smith did not want to go into. Although he may as well put everything out in the open at once.   
“Teachers don’t make that little dad and besides I won't have to support a wife and child. I’m sure my husband would have a job as well.”  
At his words Smith heard his mother gasp and an uncomfortable silence filled the room as his parents processed his words. After what felt like an eternity to Smith, his father spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Smith’s spine.  
“What do you mean husband?”  
Smith was now shaking from fear. He had really messed up. He should've just left it. But no, he thought his parents actually cared enough about him to love him no matter what They wouldn't even support his subject choices why on earth did he think for even a second they would accept the fact he is gay.  
“I mean I’m gay so if I ever get married, it would be to a boy.”  
His parents didn’t even make an attempt to hide their disgust. He could clearly see it on their faces.   
“You can’t be gay. It’s not right.”  
“It’s wrong and disgusting Alex.”  
“It is probably just a phase. It has to be a phase.”  
Each word his parents spoke felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He had heard stories about parents acting negatively towards their child coming out, but he never truly realized how much it actually hurt.  
“It’s not a phase and there is absolutely nothing wrong with me. If you can’t accept that this is who I am then that is your problem and not mine.”  
Smith had intended to be confident, but each word came out as a shaky whisper. Both of his parents just stared at him in shock and when he knew he wasn’t going to get any kind of acceptance from them, he left his father's study and went straight into his room where for the first time in his teenage life, he let the tears he was holding back fall.

Although that day marked the end of Smith’s close relationship with his parents it was also the day he swore his life actually began. He made friends in his music class quickly and they would get together nearly every day after school to practice together. Smith passed his final year with flying colours and got into the university of his dreams. Although he had to leave all of his high school friends behind, it didn’t take long for Smith to meet what he would realize to be the two people he had been missing all of his life without even realizing it. Chris Trott and Ross Hornby.   
The three of them meet in the first week of university. They were staying in the same dorm and the dorm was currently holding one of the many freshers week parties. Smith was still slightly hung over from the previous night and so he had elected to skip this one, preferring to stay in his room and play some COD. As he was in the middle of killing a swarm of zombies, his door burst open and two men jumped inside before slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.   
“Fuck that was close.”  
Both men were breathing heavily and the one who had talked, a slightly short man with brown hair that swept over his face, looked as though he was about to pass out. His taller friend, who had short spiked black hair and what Smith could only describe as the perfect set of icy blue eyes, had slid down Smith’s door until he was sitting down.  
“I knew we shouldn't have stolen those drinks Trott!”  
“Hey! You were the one that wanted to drink tonight even though we A, have no alcohol and B, have no money.”  
“Well you should've stopped me! You are meant to be the smart one!”  
Smith found himself enjoying their bickering but he couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed at the fact the two men had barged into his room and still hadn’t acknowledged his presence.   
“Are you twats just going to sit by my door or are you actually going to say hi.”  
The two men both spun their heads towards Smith with looks of shock and embarrassment crossing their faces.  
“Shit sorry. We thought this was my room.”  
The one with the dark hair had replied to Smith. He was currently rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, obviously out of habit.   
“We will just go.”  
The man went to stand up to leave but Smith just couldn't let that happen.  
“Well it sounds like it isn’t too safe for you guys out there. Who did you steal alcohol from anyway?”  
The dark haired man blushed and his friend, who he had called Trott, answered Smith's question.  
“Uh Justin.”  
Smith burst into laughter and his two guests looked at him in confusion.  
“You two must be complete idiots to steal from that twat.”  
The two men joined in laughing and Trott spoke.  
“Yeah well it was Ross’ idea.”  
The dark haired man, Ross, slapped Trott on the shoulder.  
“Hey, you went through with it!.”  
The three men continued to laugh for a few minutes more. Smith was actually enjoying their company, even though they had just barged into his room.  
“You twats want to join? I’m playing black ops zombies and I could use some help.”  
The two men looked at each other before shrugging. They made their way over to Smith and picked up the controllers Smith had placed on the ground beside him and they took a seat.   
“Thanks man! I’m Ross Hornby by the way. And this is Chris Trott, but everyone calls him Trott.”  
Ross pointed to Trott who gave a little wave during his introduction. Smith smiled at the two before introducing himself.  
“I’m Alex Smith. But just call me Smth.”  
“Alright Smith. Time to show you how the pros get things done.”

After that night the three of them had become inseparable. Smith had learnt that Ross was studying film and media and Trott was studying marketing and graphic design. After successfully completing their first year, the trio had moved into a flat together. A flat that they still lived in to this very day. Trott and Ross had become the family Smith had never had but always dreamed of. They loved his music and would even help him practice. They showed up to every performance Smith had to give for his course and they even put some of his music on their phones to use as ringtones. Although they were fully supportive and caring, it still took Smith nearly a year to come out to them. He was scared that being gay would be the breaking point in their friendship. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he couldn’t help himself. The night he had finally managed to work up the courage to come out to them was everything Smith hoped it would be and so much more.   
It was summer vacation and the trio was holding their first flat party. Everything was going great, lots of people showed up and everyone was having a good time. Smith was in the kitchen pouring himself another drink when Ross and Trott walked over to him.  
“Smith dude, you know that blonde girl Annett?”  
Smith looked at Ross as he tried to picture the girl in his head.  
“Uh yeah I think so. Whys that?”  
“Well she is totally into you man! I reckon if you play your cards right she will be in your bed before you know it!”  
Ross smirked at Smith in excitement but that smirk quickly went away when he noticed the sad look on Smith’s face.  
“What’s the matter mate? If you don’t like her that’s fine. I’m sure we could easily find another girl for you.”  
Smith swallowed hard at the mention of finding a girl for him, it reminded him too much of his mother.  
“Actually I don’t want you to find me a girl. I’m uh not interested in them.”  
Both Trott and Ross raised an eyebrow before quickly laughing.  
“Oh man I knew it! No way a dude as good looking as you isn’t bringing girls home all the time unless he’s gay!”  
Smith couldn’t help but blush at Trott’s response.   
“See Ross, I knew you didn’t need to be a pussy about telling Smith you're gay!”  
Smith’s eyes darted towards Ross at Trott’s words. Wait, Ross was gay?!  
“Your gay?!”  
Ross blushed at Smith’s question, but he continued to giggle.  
“Yeah man. And it appears you are too. Now that's sorted out, wanna try and hook up with those two hotties over there? I hear they are both into dudes.”  
Smith gleamed at Ross, he couldn’t believe how happy he was right now. Not only did his two best friends accept him for who he was, one of them was also gay. Everything in his life was finally amazing and Smith couldn’t believe his luck.  
“I bags the one with the dark hair!”  
“Aw Smith I wanted him!”

After that night it felt as though the rest of university went by in a blur. Before he knew it, the three of them had graduated and entered the workforce. Ross got a job at the local TV station right out of university while Trott and Smith had to work at a local coffee shop while they searched for jobs in their field. After six months Trott had an entry level job at a marketing office and a whole year after they had left university, Smith got offered his dream job, to be the music teacher at the local high school. Smith thought his life was perfect. He was twentyeight years old and living with the two people he cared about more than anything while working at his dream job. Things just couldn’t get any better.


	2. I went down like the speed of sound

It didn’t take long for Smith to fall into a comfortable routine. Every morning he woke up, had a shower and met Trott in the kitchen to drink the coffee Ross had made for them and left in a thermos before he himself had left for work and eat the breakfast Trott had prepared. He and Trott would often eat in silence as both men tended to be a bit grumpy in the morning. Then while Trott had his shower, Smith would gather up all of his papers that were scattered about his room. 

By 7:30am the pair were ready to head to work. Trott would drive them both, dropping off Smith on the way. Eight and a half hours later Smith was on the bus heading home. He finished the earliest out of the trio and it was just easier for him to take the bus then bother one of the two at work. The bus stopped around the corner from the flat and it only took Smith three minutes to walk home. Once inside he would plan out his classes for the next day and mark any work that needed to be done.

By 5:30pm Trott was home and the pair talked about their day over a cup of tea. They worked on dinner together, often getting into petty squabbles that ended up with someone covered in some form of food and the other giggling uncontrollably. 

By 7:30pm dinner was ready and Ross was home. After cleaning up the trio would chill in the lounge, either playing games or watching TV. Sometimes they even just sat in silence while doing their own things on their laptops, just enjoying the presence of the others around them. 

11pm was bedtime and that was that. 

The same exact thing had been happening for the past year and Smith honestly wasn’t bored with it. He was usually the kind of person who hated routine and liked things to be more spontaneous. But he realized he didn’t care what he was doing as long as it was with Ross and Trott. He assumed the other two felt the same, otherwise they would of left long ago. Smith had never felt so good in his life and he wanted to cherish every moment of his happiness before something came and destroyed it. Because that always happened. As his parents use to say, happiness doesn’t last forever.

 

It was a friday in the middle of summer when everything started to go to shit for Smith. It was one of those rare days when Smith was the last one home, his students had each put on a performance for their exams and it had taken nearly four hours to get through them all. Ross had offered to pick him up on his way home so the pair were currently in his car.

“So Mr. Smith, you got any future stars in your class?”  
Smith smiled at Ross’ question, finding it amusing after a long day.

“Of course! With me as their teacher they are all amazingly skilled.”  
Ross laughed and Smith couldn’t help but join in.

“Yeah I’m totally sure that’s true.”  
Smith smacked Ross on the arm and the other man rolled his eyes.

“Twat.”  
Ross was about to reply when music cut him off. It was Smith’s phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked who was calling him before he froze.

“Well aren’t you going to answer it?”  
Smith nodded, knowing ignoring the call would get him nowhere. Smith slid the answer icon on his phone and brought it up to his ear.

“Hello mother.”  
Learning that Smith was freaked out over a call from his mother caused Ross to giggle, which earned him a swift hit from Smith.

“Yeah that was my flatmate. He was giving me a ride home from work.”

“No mum I’m still a high school music teacher.”  
Ross pulled up outside their apartment. He turned off the engine and pulled the keys out, chucking them at Smith.

“I’ll meet you inside. Lock up when you are done.”  
Smith nodded at Ross before he left.

“Alex, did you hear any of that?”

“Oh no, sorry mother. Can you repeat that?”

“I said, next month is your grandmother's 95 birthday and she is insisting that you come.”  
Smith started to shake a little. The idea of spending time with his family, especially his parents, had him scared. But he did love his grandmother to bits so he had to suck up his fears for her. 

“What days?”  
“We are having a dinner on friday at our house. Just us, your aunt and uncle and your grandmother. Then on Saturday everyone is coming over for a big dinner.”  
Smith ran his hand through his hair out of habit as he processed the information his mother had given him. 

“I should be able to get a day off work so I can be there on friday.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’m sure your grandmother would be happy to hear that you are coming. I’ll set up your room for you and maybe you could even bring a girl with you, I’m sure your grandmother would love that.”

Smith’s grip tightened on his phone. His mother did this every single time they talked. She always talked about Smith getting a girlfriend or bringing a girl home for her to meet no matter how much Smith would tell her that would never happen. He’s gay. He likes boys not girls. But this time Smith decided enough was enough.

“Actually I think i’ll bring my boyfriend. He’s been talking about wanting to meet my family anyway so this would be perfect.”  
Smith waited for his mother's reply, after only receiving silence for five minutes, Smith heard a very soft “Okay” before the phone disconnected. Only now was Smith realizing how much he had fucked up. 

 

Smith walked into the apartment, making no effort to mask how upset he was. Closing the door behind him, he kicked off his boots and dumped his bag and jacket on the ground. He made his way towards the couch and collapsed face down and groaned into a pillow.

“Oi twat, don’t just leave your shit laying around like that!”  
Smith replied to Trott by groaning. 

“What’s got your dick in a knot?”

“He got a call from his mother. I guess it wasn’t good news?”  
Smith groand once again.

“Mate I don’t speak ‘eeehhhh’ so mind using words?”  
Reluctantly Smith sat up and leaned over the back of the couch so he was facing Trott in the connecting kitchen.

“My mother invited me to my grandmothers birthday next month.”  
Ross and Trott looked at each other, before turning back to look at Smith and this time, Ross was the one to talk.

“Okay so a weekend with the family. I mean that can’t be that bad right?”

“She wants me to bring a girl.”  
Ross and Trott looked at Smith in shock.

“Wait, you haven’t come out to your family yet.”  
Smith sighed wishing that was the case, it would be a lot simpler.

“No I came out to them when I was seventeen. And i’ve reminded her every single time she calls and asks if I have a girlfriend yet.”  
Ross simply made an ‘oh’ face while Trott scrunched up his face, trying to process what Smith had just told him. 

“That’s actually horrible Smith.”

“Oh that isn’t the worst thing.”  
Both boys raised an eyebrow at Smith in confusion.

“Due to my exhaustion and annoyance at my mother, I kinda told her I would bring my boyfriend.”  
It only took a second for Trott and Ross to process what Smith had said before they started to crack up laughing.

“Smith, you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I know Trott, that’s the problem! I have to find a boyfriend and convince him to meet my entire family before next month!”

“You may be a looker mate, but even you can’t work that kind of magic.”

Frustrated, Smith threw one of the couch cushions at Trott, who managed to dodge it quite easily and laughed even harder.

“Guys this is serious! What do I do??”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
Just as quickly as the room had erupted into laughter, it was dead quiet. Smith and Trott were staring at a blushing Ross.

“I mean, I can pretend to be your boyfriend to get back at your parents. Much easier than actually getting a real boyfriend.”  
Trott nodded in understanding.

“That’s actually a good idea. Plus you guys know everything about each other so you could probably pass off being a couple well.”  
Smith was trying to pay attention to what Trott was saying, but he just couldn’t stop staring at Ross. The offer of Ross being his boyfriend sounded too good to be true. 

“Smith, hello Smith. OI YOU FUCKING TWAT LISTEN TO ME.”  
Smith was pulled out of this thoughts by Ross’ scream.

“Huh, yeah?”

“You up for the plan or did you wanna try and come up with something else?”

“Nah this plan sounds perfect, it’s sure to annoy the hell out of my parents.”

“Awesome. Now Smith, did you want me to heat up your dinner for you?”

“No thanks Trott. I’m completely shattered. I’m just going to crash. Night guys.”

“Night.”  
Ross and Trott called back in unison as Smith got off of the couch and headed to his room. 

Once inside, Smith stripped down into just his underwear and slid in underneath the covers. Although he was completely exhausted, he couldn’t fall asleep. Instead he was thinking about Ross being his fake boyfriend and cursed Ross’ kindness. Why couldn’t Trott of been the one to offer to be his fake boyfriend? At least then he wouldn’t have to fake date the man he was pretty sure he was in love with. 

Smith hated the feelings he held for one of his best friends. He shouldn’t be having them. Nothing good could come from them. It was obvious that Ross only saw him as a friend and even if he felt something more for Smith, he didn’t know if he would want anything to happen. He just couldn’t risk losing Ross. He would rather bury his feelings as deep as possible then risk their friendship.

What Smith didn't realize was that Ross was silently cursing himself for being so quick to offer to be Smith’s fake boyfriend. He knew he was doing it for selfish reasons. This was probably the only opportunity that Ross would have to date Smith, even if it was fake. It was honestly better than nothing. Plus he was helping Smith out. So win win. Well, as long as Ross managed to hide his actual feelings for Smith and not look too into their fake relationship.

All of these thoughts had Ross thinking about when he had first fallen for Smith. He had thought the man was attractive the moment he first saw him. But he knew he was in deep about 7 months after that when the two of them were playing video games alone in Smith’s room.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK ROSS I’M DOWN. I’M DOWN. COME BRING ME BACK.”

“FUCK MATE YOU PICKED THE WRONG TIME TO DIE, I’M SWARMED. OI FUCK OFF YOU TWAT. YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU CUNT.”  
With that last scream, Ross threw down a grenade and blew himself and a few zombies up.

“35 rounds. Well that’s not too bad.”

“Mate we could of done so much better! Come on another round.”  
Ross picked up his phone and saw the time.

“Can’t mate, promised Trott I would meet him for some study stuff in ten minutes.”  
Smith pouted at Ross.

“Rooooossssss. Come on Roooosssss. One more round Rosssss. Trott will understand if you are late.”  
Ross looked at his phone again and sighed as he typed out a text to Trott. 

 

_Gonna have to cancel. Sorry._

Ross was impressed when Trott replied straight away.

_I’ll let you off the hook this time Hornby, but we are most definitely studying tomorrow._

_That's fair. Thanks Trott xxxxx_

_Twat._ '

 

Ross put his phone back into his front pocket and then turned to look at Smith.

“Turns out Trott made other plans. So it looks like I will be able to stay for a few more rounds.”

“Awesome!”

Smith smiled at Ross and it was a smile Ross will never forget. The light from the TV managed to hit him just right and lit up his face giving Ross a perfect view of Smith’s face. He noted the kindness in his eyes as well as a spark of excitement. And his smile really showed off how beautiful Smith really was. The small dimples that you would only notice if you were paying attention and just how pure the smiles felt. It gave off a feeling of love. 

That was the moment Ross realized he had fallen for one of his best friends. And now here they were, nine years later and Ross was still insanely in love with Smith. Ross banged his head on the table in front of him.  
“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! With the start of the main plot point :O Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos <3   
> Also I am ever so sorry for my chapter titles. I'm shit at thinking them up and they just end up as lyrics from whatever comes up on my playlist


	3. I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style.

“Right, so i’ve been thinking about some ground rules.”  
Ross looked over from the TV to Smith before quickly returning his gaze to the game the two of them were playing. It was sunday afternoon, two days after Ross had offered to be Smith’s fake boyfriend and Smith had accepted his offer.

“I’m all ears.”

“So first off, no talking to any of my family members without me. They are all pricks and the second they find out you are not only gay but not well off they will become rude as fuck.”  
Ross tried hard to focus on the game. He had so many questions for Smith about his family but figured it was one of those topics that Smith needed to come to him about.

“Got it. Keep my mouth shut unless you are around.”

“Second, we will try and be polite and not be too cutesy. Unless my parents are rude then we become full on cutesy. Hand holding, pet names, hugs, kisses, the whole package. I want to be so disgustingly sweet that people think we are the cutest couple of the year.”  
Ross swallowed hard at the idea of kissing Smith, blushing slightly before returning focus to the game.

“Only be cute if you parents are rude. Check.”

“And lastly don’t tell them too much about yourself. I don’t want to watch them cut you down like they do to me.”  
At that comment Ross paused the game.

“Hey, what the fuck Ross? I was just about to win!”

“Do they honestly treat you that badly Smith?”  
Smith was surprised by the question, he had never told anyone about his family before and didn’t realize just how bad they were until he heard Ross and Trott talk about their families.

“Uh yeah I guess. They don’t really approve of me.”

“Why the fuck not? You turned out to be a pretty amazing person. You have great friends if I do say so and you have a successful career that you love to death. Most importantly you are happy. How is that not enough for them?”  
Smith smiled at Ross’ kind words. He was glad he had him around to remind him he wasn’t a failure.

“Teachers don’t earn enough in their minds. That combined with the fact I don’t want a wife and kids just doesn’t live up to their expectations of having a good life. It doesn’t matter to them that I am happy. Like when I was a kid they would tell me I had to study hard to get a good career and earn lots of money even if I didn’t enjoy it because happiness always comes to an end and money is what will support you.”  
Ross looked over at Smith and Smith could clearly see the shock on his face.

“You’re parents are absolute pricks! I honestly hate them now.”

“Ross don’t. Even I don’t hate them. It’s just….. Their views on life just happen to be completely different to ours.”  
Ross honestly couldn’t believe what Smith was saying. Anyone who would treat Smith in such a negative way were complete monsters to him. He didn’t understand how he couldn’t hate them.

“But they were horrible to you Smith.”

“I know. But I’m away from all of that now and to be honest I have a fucking amazing life and everything I have been though has lead me to here, even the bad stuff. I wouldn’t change a single moment of it if.”  
Ross looked at Smith in complete awe. He always forgot just how deep he could be when most of the time the taller man was yelling some profanity or telling Trott to suck his dick. Ross didn’t realize he was staring at Smith until the man reached over and pushed the ‘start’ button on Ross’ controller to unpause the game.

“YES I WIN. SUCK MY DICK.”  
Ross sulked at being cheated out of a win while Smith laughed his arse off. It didn’t take much for Ross to change his pout into a smile. He couldn’t help it when Smith had just confessed what Ross could only describe as some fucked up shit and was currently laughing as though everything was fine. 

 

Smith was walking down the crowded streets with Ross hot on his trail. It had been a week since his mother had invited him to his grandmother’s birthday and Smith had decided to be as organized about the whole ordeal as possible. He was planning every possible conversation and situation that he and Ross might find themselves in so that the weekend would be a success for him. 

This morning Smith had decided to go though Ross’ clothes to make sure he had something acceptable to wear. Finding only jeans and Superdry tops and hoodies (that man had an unhealthy obsession), Smith had decided to drag the man out for shopping.

“Smith where are we going? Aren't all of the clothes shops back that way?”  
Ross pointed over his shoulder towards a small cluster of stores they had just passed.

“Those aren’t really the kind of clothes my parents are expecting us to wear.”  
Ross raised his eyebrow in confusion, he understood that his current wardrobe wouldn’t be appropriate but most of the stuff in those shops were nice and the kind of stuff he would wear for his parents.   
After another five minutes of walking, Smith stopped in front of a small store. While the store was small, it was by no means unimpressive.   
The front of the store was completely glass and you could see everything inside. Beautiful dark wood floors and what looked like marble walls lined the inside of the store. Racks of suits and other clothes seemed to only take up a small amount of the shop with dressing rooms and a counted taking up most of the space. 

“Are you coming in or are you going just stand there like a twat all day?”

Ross looked towards the voice and noticed Smith was standing in the entranceway of the store, holding the door open for him.   
“Oh, sorry.”  
Ross blushed as he walked in behind Smith. They walked towards one of the racks of suits and almost immediately were confronted by one of the workers. He was a young man, probably around their age if not younger and he was wearing nice black pants with a white long sleeved shirt and a button up waist coat. He had a small silver name tag on the right of his coat that said in curvy letters _David._

“How can I help you two gentlemen today?”  
Ross looked at Smith. He had no idea what on earth they were looking for. The only time Ross had ever worn a suit was at his senior year prom and his mother had picked it out for him.

“I was thinking of a blue suit with a matching coloured waist coat for me and a simple black suit for my friend. Possibly both with red ties. I haven’t decided on that part yet.”  
Ross stood in shock as David nodded at Smith and went to go and find what he had described.

“Shit you must of given this a lot of thought.”  
Smith shrugged.

“Not really. I use to have a blue suit at home that actually suited me quite well and I just went with the safe black option for you.”

“And the matching red ties?”  
Smith simply grinned at Ross.

“Well couples do wear matchy things.”

It didn’t take long for David to return with what Smith had asked for.

“Now I don’t have your exact measurements but I made a guess based on your body types. We can always adjust them if they don’t fit correctly in some places.”

“Thanks, we will try these on and let you know.”  
David smiled at Smith as he handed the clothes over and walked to the counter.

“To the changing rooms then.”  
Ross followed Smith to the surprisingly huge changing rooms. They had mirrors on every wall, including the back of the door in order to get the best view. 

“Here is your stuff. Just get changed and then we can look at each other out here and see if we actually look half decent.”  
Ross nodded before getting into a changing room and locking the door. Ross got changed quickly and just spent some time looking at himself in the mirror. He actually looked nice in the suit and it fit amazingly well. 

“You done yet twat?”

“Yeah yeah coming out now cunt.”  
Ross walked out of the changing room and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw Smith.   
He was wearing the pants, shirt, waist coat and tie while simply holding the jacked in his arms. He almost looked like an entirely different person and not the Smith he knew that wore combat boots and nothing but burgundy shirts. But damn did he look absolutely handsome in that suit.

“I think I like the look more with a jacket. What do you think?”

“You look stunning Smith.”  
Both men blushed at Ross’ comment.

“Uh you look good too man. I think the red ties were actually a good choice.”  
Ross nodded.

“Yeah. Right so let's see how much these cost.”  
Ross pulled off his jacked and looked at the price tag. He gasped as he read all of the zeroes.

“Dude I can’t afford this shit! Did you honestly manage to bring us to the most expensive place in the country?!”  
Smith could help but laugh at Ross’ terrified face.

“Actually this is one of the cheapest nice suit places. Anyway you aren’t paying, I am.”

“Smith there is no way you can afford to buy both of our suits! Let me pay for mine, i’ll just dip into my savings.”

“No Ross. I’m the one who needs you to have the suit anyway so it make sense for me to pay. Besides, I have enough for them. Don’t worry.”  
Ross couldn’t help but give Smith a worried expression.

“You sure man?”

“Yeap! Now get changed so we can get out of here and get some food. I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I am half way through writing this fic and I honestly think it is going pretty well :) Anyway please leave a comment and a kudos if you are enjoying this :) xoxox


	4. It's TIme

The time had nearly come. It was the Thursday before Ross and Smith had to be at Smith’s parents place and Smith was freaking the fuck out. Smith found himself pacing around the flat as Trott sat at the kitchen table, sipping his tea. 

“Freaking out isn’t going to do anything Smith.”  
Smith paused in his tracks and sighed before taking a seat next to Trott.

“I can’t help it Trott! Not only do I have to spend three days with my family, but I have to convincingly pull off being Ross’ boyfriend.”  
Trott continued to sip his tea unphased by how loud Smith was talking.

“Everything will be fine Smith and if something goes wrong you can always get the fuck out of there. You are an adult. They can’t force you to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah I guess you are right. It’s just been so long since i’ve had to spend time with my parents.”  
Trott placed his now empty cup down and eyed Smith.

“Why are you going then? You don’t get along with your parents and Ross told me how you said most of your family members are pricks anyway. I don’t see why you would willingly spend time with them?”  
Smith ran his hand threw his messy hair and blushed slightly.

“Uh for my grandmother. She is actually the only member of my family who truly accepted me and she’s turning 95 Trott. So there won't be many more opportunities to see her.”  
Trott nodded in understanding.

“Fair enough. But just know you can call me if anything serious happens yeah?”  
Smith laughed.

“I don’t know how things could go that badly but yeah, I’ll call you if shit hits the fan.”  
Trott smiled at his best friend and was pleased when he returned the smile.

“Good. Now let's make dinner before Ross gets home and bitches that we haven’t done anything.”

 

Apart from the soft sound of the radio, the four hour car trip to Smith’s parents place had been completely silent. Ross had fallen asleep in the passenger seat before they had even left and Smith couldn’t bear to disturb him no matter how bored he was.   
Ross ended up working later than usual last night, something about needing to get stuff sorted out before the weekend and since he was taking friday off, last night was his last chance to get things done. He had arrived home at 11pm, not getting into bed until midnight. 

Smith felt bad for the man but was also grateful he was asleep. One, because it meant there wasn’t any awkward conversation about the trip and two, every now and then Smith got to glance over at Ross’ sleeping form.   
He had his eyes scrunched up, probably due to the fact he was not sleeping in the most comfortable place. His mouth was slightly apart and every now and then his tongue would sneak out and lick his lips. A habit the man seemed to even do in his sleep. 

In all honestly, Ross looked absolutely gorgeous to Smith and that made what they were about to go through even more bitter-sweet. Smith brought the car to a stop outside of his parents house and just sat in silence. He had been just sitting with his hands tightly gripping the wheel for close to half an hour when Ross woke up.

“Mmmm Smith are we here?”  
Smith didn’t reply or make any acknowledgement that he had even heard Ross.

“Smith?”  
Ross gently shook Smith’s shoulder and the man turned around.

“Huh?”

“Smith. Are we here?”  
The taller man ran a shaky hand through his hair and all but whispered his reply to Ross.

“Yeah.”  
Ross rested his hand on Smith’s shoulder and rubbed circles on his back with his thumb. 

“It’s gonna be fine Smith. I’m here for you.”  
Smith nodded and Ross couldn’t help but feel his heart sink at the sad look on his friend's face. He looked so defeated and defenceless. He hated it.

“Yeah. Let’s head inside.”  
The pair got out of the car and collected their bags from the back-seat before walking up the path way to Smith’s childhood home. 

The house was beautiful on the outside, a glorious two story white house stood in front of two gardens filled with beautiful coloured flowers. The house screamed class and Ross just couldn’t get use to the idea that Smith had lived in such a house. They found themselves at the front door and noticing Smith hesitate to knock, Ross did it for him.

“Thanks.”  
Ross smiled at Smith and then the door opened to reveal what Ross assumed was Smith’s mother. 

She was in a white summer dress that ended at her knees and had a lining of floral patterns over the skirt part of the dress. She was a tall woman, only being just shorter than Ross himself and she had light brown hair that was tied back in a bun. 

“Alex dear it’s good to see you made it! Oh and this must be your friend.”

“Hello mother. This is my boyfriend, Ross. Ross this is my mother, Janet.”  
Janet smiled at Ross with an obviously fake smile.

“Nice to meet you Ross. Please come in, come in.”  
The two men followed Janet inside and the inside of the house was not at all what Ross had expected. While the outside of the house was a beautiful, grand old design. Everything inside had a fully modern feel to it.   
The walls were all white with the odd painting hanging around. As he walked further into the house and into the lounge, Ross noticed there wasn’t a single photo of Smith or anyone at all. It all felt so cold and Ross was feeling uncomfortable. He had no idea how Smith had put up with this his whole life. 

“Please just put your bags to the side. Jonathan will take then up stairs in a minute, won't you dear?”  
A tall man in a simple gray suit stood up from his position on the couch and made his way over to Janet.

“I guess I will. Hello Alex.”

“Hello father.”  
Ross’ eyes darted between Smith and his father. They looked nothing alike. Although both men were tall, Smith was actually bulky while his father was skinny to the point he looked like a twig. He had jet black hair that was probably dyed but he imagined it must have been his natural hair colour once upon a time. Smith’s father pointed at Ross.

“And this is?”

“Father, this is my boyfriend Ross. I told mother I was bringing him.”

“Hi. It’s very nice to meet you.”  
Jonathan just looked Ross up and down before giving a disapproving ‘huff’. He picked up their bags and left the room.

“Well, I better get back into the kitchen. Alex I am sure you can introduce your friend to everyone else.”  
Janet forced another smile before leaving the room.

“I will introduce my boyfriend to everyone.”  
Smith whispered under his breath.

“Wow. You really weren’t kidding about her living in denial.”

“Yeap. Guess I better introduce you to the others.”  
Smith walked further into the huge lounge, closer to the three people left in the room.

Smith stood in front of a couple around the same age as Smith’s parents. The women had short, auburn hair that looked liked Smiths and the male had short grey hair. They were wearing nearly identical clothes to Janet and Jonathan, apart from the woman's dress was blue and the man's suit was black.

“Hello Aunt Jewel and Uncle Dan, I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend Ross.”  
Jewel and Dan looked up to Smith and Ross as Ross gave a little wave hello, too nervous to say anything. Unlike Janet, they didn’t bother to hide their disapproval of Ross and they both frowned at him.

“Could you really not find a nice girl Alex?”  
Ross noticed Smith make a fist in anger at his aunt's words. Ross remembered Smith’s ground rules and classifying Jewels statement as ‘rude’, he reached down and grabbed Smith’s hand in his, rubbing his wrist with his thumb until Smith undid his fist and Ross interlocked their fingers.

“Sweetie, do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?”  
Smith smiled at Ross and gave him a thankful look.

“Of course my love, it is right this way.”  
Smith dragged Ross out of the lounge and passed Jonathan who gave the pair a disgusting look as he entered the lounge.   
Once safely inside the bathroom, Smith locked the door and slid down against it, leaning his head back so it hit the door. Ross sat down opposite him.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.”  
Smith laughed at Ross’ obvious observation.

“You think? Not even half an hour in and already most of my family here have been pricks.”

“Well at least your mother seemed nice.”  
Smith let out an obviously fake laugh.

“With the fake as fuck smile she gave you and how she referred to you as my friend? I don’t think so.”  
Ross laughed at all of the over the top gestures Smith was using while he was describing his mother's behaviour.

“Dinner is going to be hell isn’t it?”

“You fucking bet your sweet ass it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think this fic is going to be shorter than I thought. I maybe a bit too invested in this other fic idea i've had. But this will be nicely finished I promise xoxoxo


	5. My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine

Dinner had gone even worse than both boys expected. Smith’s family kept referring to Ross as his ‘friend’ and everytime Smith corrected them his father would tell him not to use that kind of language. 

To make things even worse, Ross had broken one of the rules.   
When Jonathan had asked him about his studies he had panicked and said what he had actually studied, film. This apparently was the worst answer to give to the Smith family because they were not impressed. 

Ross was use to having Smith comment on how beautiful and breathtaking all of his film projects were. It was such a shock to have that same man's family put him down for his work, saying it was a lazy mans degree and took no real talent or brains. That it was just as useless as Alex’s degree. 

Ross didn’t get angry like he had prepared himself for, instead the complete bombardment of negative comments had made him upset.   
To the point a stray tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away, hoping no one had seen his weakness.   
Unfortunately Smith had and within a second he had stood up from his seat, face burning red from anger.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?”  
Ross was surprised by how loud Smith’s voice was and unconsciously shifted back a little. It didn’t take long for Jonathan to stand up and join in on his son's yelling.

“ALEX SIT DOWN THIS MOMENT. YOU ARE BEING VERY RUDE.”

“I’M BEING RUDE?!? ME?!? YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN VERBALLY ABUSING MY BOYFRIEND TO THE POINT OF TEARS. HE IS THE BEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MEET IN MY LIFE AND HIS FILM WORK IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL. HE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE THAN YOUR SHIT.”  
Smith caught his breath and slowly breathed in and out as he tried to let his anger out.

“ALEX, YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR ELDERS THIS WAY. NOW PLEASE JOIN ME AND YOUR MOTHER IN MY STUDY. WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK.”  
Smith looked like he was about to yell back at his father but a hand pulling on his arm stopped him in his tracks. It was Ross.

“Just go Smith. I don’t need any more yelling tonight.”  
Smith looked into Ross’ sad blue eyes and immediately calmed down. He had never seen the other man this sad in the years they had known each other.

“Fine. Let’s go.”  
With that Smith and his parents left the room, leaving Ross alone with Jewels, Dan and Smith grandmother.

 

Inside Jonathan’s office, things weren’t going well. The man was yelling at his son but Smith wasn’t paying any attention. Instead he was thinking about Ross.   
The look in the man’s eyes had nearly broken Smith’s heart. He was regretting being so selfish in letting Ross come. He should've known his family would be too much to handle and Ross deserved to be treated like the amazing person he was. Not like some thug his parents had decided he was.

“Alex are you even listening to me?”

“No. Because I know everything you are saying is complete bullshit.”

“Alex watch your mouth! Don’t you dare talk to your father like that again!”

“Oh so now you care about what is being said? Not when everyone was badmouthing Ross to his face!”

“Alex, we were only giving him our opinion.”

“And just before I was giving you mine. About how everything you say is complete bullshit.”

“Alex! Just stop this! Why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to be such a disappointment!?”  
As much as Smith hated to admit it, his mother's words stung. He took a deep breath in and remembered what Ross had told him.

“Ross doesn’t think I’m a disappointment. He’s proud of me and thinks i’m amazing. He actually cares about what makes me happy unlike you two.”  
Jonathan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“We have been over this Alex. We do care about you, that is why we pushed you so hard. But it seems like you just have to defy us in every way possible. First you change your senior year subjects, then you study music of all things at university and now you bring that boy over here just to annoy us.”  
Smith couldn’t handle this any longer.

“You think I brought Ross here just to piss you guys off? Well I didn’t. I brought him here because I love him and he wanted to meet my parents because guess what. He loves me too. For the first time in my life I actually know what it is like to be loved and I am not going to let you ruin that for me.”  
With those last words, Smith left the study, slamming the door behind him. As he began to walk back towards the stairs, he heard his mother yell through the closed door.

“Just introduce Ross as a friend tomorrow. We don’t need you to embarrass us any more than you already have.”

 

Ross slumped further into his chair as Jewel and Dan talked about him like he wasn’t even there.

“The nerve of Alex to bring that into this house.”

“I think he is just doing this to get back at his parents for something they probably didn’t even do.”

“But you would have thought he could have found someone better.”

“He could have even picked a whore off the street that was better than him.”

“That’s enough dears. Why don’t you go and start cleaning up?”  
Dan and Jewel nodded their heads at the old lady's words and began to clear dishes from the table. The old lady, Smith’s grandmother, turned towards Ross.

“Hello sweetie, my name is Gwen. Would you mind helping me to the sitting room?”  
Ross simply nodded, not daring to speak incase nothing but tears came out and helped Gwen towards the sitting room where he helped her find a seat on the couch.

“Thank you my dear, now please take a seat.”  
She patted the space beside her but Ross froze.

“Don’t worry honey, i’m not a prick like the others.”  
Ross smiled at how much that sounded like something Smith would say and took a seat next to Gwen.

“So, how long have you and my dear Alex been together for?”  
Ross paused, trying to think of what he and Smith had agreed on.

“Nearly a year.”  
Gwen smiled at Ross and it was the first truly genuine smile Ross had received from one of Smith’s family members since he arrived.

“That is a long time! I can’t believe Alex managed to hold onto someone as beautiful as you for that long.”  
Ross blushed, he was completely caught off guard by that compliment. 

“I’m the lucky one though. I honestly don’t know how I got someone as perfect as Alex.”  
Gwen gave Ross a sombre smile.

“I’m glad someone else can finally see how amazing he is. Has Alex told you much about his childhood?”  
Ross shook his head.

“Not too much. He mentioned a few things when he invited me to this. Just to make sure I was prepared and honestly, I didn’t like a single word he said.”  
Gwen sadly sighed. 

“Yeah he had it tough the poor boy. I didn’t raise my girls to be so harsh, but they took after their deadbeat father and their equally terrible husbands. Hence the homophobia.”

“And you’re not like that?”  
Gwen gasped and looked at Ross.

“Of course not! I don’t understand how you could hate anyone just because of who they love! Let alone what bloody job they have. What do you think of Alex’s music?”  
Being taken off guard by the old ladies enthusiasm, Ross took a second to compose himself before replying. 

“His music is absolutely beautiful. I have some of his tracks as the ringtone on my phone.”

“You know I taught him to play? Well the piano anyway. I use to have a big grand piano in my living room and little Alex loved it. He would softly push the keys, he never bashed them and then one day he worked up the courage to ask me to teach him. And so I did. He became really good as well and then in primary school he moved onto guitar.”

“Oh wow. He never told me that!”

“I’m not surprised. Alex isn’t much of a talker.”

“Well not about anything personal! You should hear him talk about food. I swear he never stops!”  
Both of them began to laugh at Ross’ comment and the man finally felt better about actually coming to help Smith.

“I bet he never told you how he use to love it when I told him stories?”

“No. What kind of stories?”

“Well I use to look after him a lot in the weekends, his parents were for some reason too busy to have him around all day. So before he could go to sleep I would tell him a story from when I was younger and there was one story he liked so much that every time the two of us were alone he would make me tell him. Even when he was seventeen!”

“Oh now I have to hear that story!”  
Gwen giggled a little.

“Snuggle in child and I will tell you.”  
Ross pulled his legs up beside him on the couch and moved closer to Gwen. What the pair of them didn’t know was that outside the door way towards the stairs, Smith was sitting on the ground listening to their every word.   
He had come down the stairs and heard his grandmother talking to Ross and instead of disturbing them, he decided to just sit and listen.

“Right, so way way back in time when I was a twenty year old girl I had a best friend and his name was James. Everyone thought he was the sweetest boy in the neighbourhood and trusted him with their lives. What they didn’t know however, was that James was gay and back then that was a huge deal. It could even lead to death. So we kept it quiet. But then one day James got a boyfriend, Stan. Now he and Stan were perfect together. They were both lovely boys that everyone adored. After six months of secretly dating each other, they grew annoyed at not being able to do simple things like go out for dinner. So myself and my friend Connie, who knew all about James and Stan, came up with a plan. We decided to go out on a double date. I would ‘date’ James and she would ‘date’ Stan. A few nights later we all went out for dinner and no one thought twice about it. James told me the night was perfect. So we continued to go out on double dates for years and years until I got married.”  
Ross had been smiling since Gwen had started her story.

“What happened to James and Stan?”  
Gwen smiled at Ross’ interest in her story.

“Well they ended up staying together until they both died of old age about five years ago.”

“Oh wow that is amazing. I can’t believe they lasted that long! And what you and Connie did for them. That was brilliant.”  
Gwen started to laugh at Ross.

“Oh I am glad you think so dear. Not a lot of people would agree with you there.”  
Ross gave her a sad smile.

“Maybe not back then but these days I think more people are accepting.”

“Thank heavens for that! Makes things easier for you and Alex. Well at least when you aren’t in this house.”  
Ross giggled a little.

“Yeah, just not here.”  
Outside the lounge, Smith was crying.   
He loved that story so much and he just wished his parents could be like his grandmother. Deciding he wanted to go to bed, Smith stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and entered the room.  
As he walked in both Ross and Gwen turned towards him.

“Hey Ross. Hey grandma Gwen”  
They both looked at Smith.

“Smith have you been crying?”  
Ross gave Smith a look of worry but the man simply shrugged him off.

“Nah mate, i’m just tired.”

“Actually I am too. Is there anything I can get for you before we head off for bed Gwen?”

“No thank you sweetie. You two go get some rest. I can just get one of my horrible children to get me a cup of tea.”  
Ross and Alex both smiled at Gwen.

“Goodnight Grandma.”

“Goodnight Gwen.”

“Goodnight boys. Try not to be too noisy tonight.”  
Both men blushed at the old lady’s words before they headed up the stair towards what was once Smith’s room.

 

Inside the room was nothing special. Any evidence that the room had once belonged to a child were gone and replaced with white walls, a simple double bed with white linen and a small bedside table. The only addition to the room was a crappy worn out blue mattress on the floor and the boys bags beside the bed.

“For fuck sakes. Of course she got the mattress out even though I told her I was bringing my boyfriend.”  
Ross moved closer to Smith and rubbed his shoulder.

“Well we could always just forget the mattress and sleep in the bed together? That way when your mother comes inside in the morning she will have to see us in bed together.”  
Smith smirked at Ross’ idea.

“Oh I can’t wait to see the look on her face.”  
Within seconds both men stripped down to just pyjama pants. Deciding it was too hot for shirts. They laid in bed together and after about half and hour of trying to get to sleep, Smith spoke.

“I’m sorry about my family.”  
Ross’ heart shattered a little. Smith’s voice sounded so sad and broken.

“I think your grandmother made up for it.”

“You liked her?”  
Ross smiled as he remembered the lady.

“Hell yeah! She is like the best grandmother ever. No wonder you turned out amazing, you had her!”  
A few minutes passed and Ross was starting to worry he had said something wrong.

“Do you really think I am like her?”  
Smith’s voice caught Ross off guard. It was so soft and vulnerable. 

“Yeah. You are both funny and straightforward and caring.”

“Thanks Ross. That….. That really means a lot.”

“No problem man. I’m just speaking the truth.”  
A few minutes passed in silence and somehow Ross managed to work up the courage to ask Smith something he wasn’t sure he should be asking.

“Hey Smith?”

“Yeah Ross?”

“I was thinking that it would probably be more convincing if your mother walked on us like...cuddling?”

“Yeah that makes sense. Should I just…..?”  
Smith moved over towards Ross and wrapped his arms around the man's stomach while he rested his head in the crock of Ross’ shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah that works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh IDK about this one. For some reason I'm not liking my writing style atm. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy it.


	6. Everything comes crashing down

Ross’ plan had actually worked out perfectly. Janet had come into the room to wake them up for breakfast and had stood in shock, staring at the two boys lying shirtless together in bed. She had stuttered out that it was time for breakfast before hurriedly leaving the room.  
As soon as she had left both of the men had burst out laughing. Soon after they both got dressed and decided that Smith would go down and bring some food back into the room so they didn’t have to deal with Smith’s family until the party. Smith came back with some toast and coffee and they began to come up with an attack plan for the day.

“I’m thinking we wait until about half an hour after the party starts before we head down.”

“That sounds good, but how are we going to avoid your family then?”  
Smith laughed at Ross and he joined in.

“That is the million dollar question mate.”  
Both men sat there in content silence for a moment before Ross spoke up.

“Well everyone respects your grandmother Gwen right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well she is awesome and managed to send your aunt and uncle away last night when they were being pricks. So maybe if we just stay near her she could tell anyone who gives us shit to fuck off.”

“Uh while that could work I don’t really want to do that to her. It’s her night and I don’t want her to have to deal with all of my bullshit.”  
Ross softly smiled at Smith. He had a point and it warmed his heart how caring Smith was towards his grandmother.

“Okay so I guess we just try and avoid everyone and if things get too bad we can just bail?”

“Honestly, I am on board with that plan. I’ve made my attempt to be civil. If they are going to keep being complete bastards, I am not going to stick around.”  
Ross smiled at Smith.

“I’m glad. So, wanna waste time thinking about how we can be the most incredible couple in the world?”  
Smith laughed at Ross’ enthusiasm.

“Fuck yeah!”

 

It was currently 5:39pm and Smith was slightly freaking out. He was dressed in his dress pants, white shirt, blue waistcoat and red tie combo he had brought the other day and was currently waiting for Ross to get changed so they could both head into the party.  
His mother hadn’t come up to check on them all day, that combined with the noise coming from downstairs was making Smith’s stomach flip. Ross emerged from the bathroom looking absolutely stunning in his black suit and red tie.

“You ready?”  
He looked at Smith sincerely and that calmed the man down slightly.

“Ready as i’ll ever be.”  
Smith started to walk down the stairs, Ross right behind him. The duo reached the end of the stairway and almost immediately Smith was bombarded by three women who looked around their age.

“Alex, it is nice to see you. We didn’t think you were going to show up!”  
Smith tensed a little under the girls assertive stares and Ross naturally moved closer to Smith.

“Nice to see you too Ashleigh, Pippa and Stacey.”  
The girls smiled at Smith and it gave Ross the shivers. Something just seemed off about the girls.

“Who is your friend Alex?”  
The same girl who had spoken before asked while pointing at Ross.

“Uh this is my boyfriend. Ross Hornby.”  
The three girls glanced Ross up and down in unison before crossing their arms and giving a disappointing look.

“So you are gay and couldn’t even catch a looker. Pathetic.  
And with that the girls were gone as fast as they appeared.

“You know Smith, I had never been called ugly before I came here.”

“That is because you have never been to hell before Ross.”  
Ross nodded at Smith’s words.

“CAN EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM.”  
Ross and Smith looked at each other before following the instructions that Jonathan had yelled at everyone. The pair took their time and ended up standing behind everyone else in the entrance to the living room.

“Thank you all for coming today. I am so pleased to see so many family members gathered in one place. Just to let you all know the cars will be here in fifteen minutes to take us all to the restaurant. So for now drink up and keep getting reacquainted with dear family members you may not have seen for a while.”  
The room of twenty people all began to chatter the second Jonathan finished speaking but Smith was frozen in place and Ross was a bit shocked.

“Restaurant? I didn’t realize we were going out for dinner?”  
Smith swallowed hard.

“Fuck.”

“Smith are you okay? It can’t be much worse than staying here for dinner can it?”  
Smith looked over at Ross and the other man noticed the look of fear in his eyes.

“Shit.”

 

Half an hour later everyone had made their way to the restaurant and boy was it a nice place. Ross admired the dark red walls that complemented the black table clothed tables and the beautiful grand piano that stood to one side of the room. 

“Ross just stay close to me okay.”  
Just as Ross was about to respond, Smith’s mother and a women that Ross didn’t recognize came up to the two boys. 

“Alex please come with me. Your seat is over by your father and me.”

“And Ross’ is with me.”  
The other women beside Janet spoke. Ross swallowed hard and both boys were about to protest before the women dragged them apart. Smith being pulled to one end of the long table and Ross to the other end. Ross found himself sitting down beside the lady, who had yet to introduce herself to him and beside Ashleigh, her two sisters? sitting beside her.

“Ross these are my lovely daughters Ashleigh, Pippa and Stacey. My name is Elizabeth.”

“Nice to meet you all. How are you related to Alex?”

“His mother and I are cousins.”

“Oh.”  
After that Ross sat in silence, feeling too uncomfortable to talk and instead tried to find Smith.  
After awhile he spotted the man at the far end of the table looking very pissed off. Obviously he was not impressed with the seating plan.  
They all ordered drinks and their meals and time seemed to pass away quickly and before he knew it, Ross was eating a chocolate cake for dessert. He was mentally thanking the universe for things going alright when he heard Ashleigh say his name.

“So Ross, what do you do? And don’t bother to try and lie about having some fancy high paying job. It is obvious you don’t.”  
Ross tried to ignore the offensive comment and the question altogether but sadly it had attracted the attention of the people around him and even Elizabeth was curious.

“Ross, my daughter asked you a question.”  
Ross shrunk a little under the woman's gaze. Her words were laced with anger and unable to come up with anything convincing under pressure, Ross caved and told them the truth. 

“I work at the local TV station. I’m in charge of all of the cameras and making sure they are getting the right kind of shots and stuff like that.”  
Ross waited for the disapproving reply he was sure to receive but instead was met with something worse. Laughter. 

“Oh that is far worse than I could have imagined! You basicly just make sure the cameras are working, like some kind of tech geek but worse. Man, Alex really scraped the bottom of the barrel for you.”  
Ashleighs words hurt Ross, a hell of a lot. His job wasn’t exactly what he imagined he would do outside of university, but it was still a very skilled job that he was exceptional at. He doubted that the people currently laughing at him could even turn a bloody camera on, let alone do everything he does.

“I feel bad for Alex, I mean I know his career isn’t exactly posh, but man it is way better than that. Does Alex support you while you waste time with something as trivial as that?”  
Ross was mentally kicking himself for telling them the truth. Now even Elizabeth, who had actually been nice to him all evening, was taking the piss out of him.

“Actually I earn more than Alex, but that isn’t the point…..”

“Don’t lie to us just to make yourself seem better.”  
Elizabeth's words came out threatening and unable to muster up any anger, Ross simply sunk further down into his chair to the point he was nearly off the chair completely. 

“I’m……. I’m not lying. I don’t mean to upset you all..”

“Aw man Alex found himself a wimp.”  
Ross’ words were cut off by one of the sisters, he couldn’t tell which one.

“You would have thought that even though he’s ‘gay’ he would be able to actually find someone even slightly worthy of his and our time. I mean seriously, he really doesn’t have any standards if you are what he is interested in.”  
Ross was breathing heavily now. He was putting all of his energy into not breaking down into tears at the table but it was hard.

“You don’t deserve to be with Alex. He should just leave you and find someone worthy of his time.”  
Ross was slightly shaking now. Things had escalated quickly and without Smith by his side defending him, Ross was actually starting to believe what his family members were saying.  
He wasn’t worthy of Smith’s time or love. Smith was so much better than him. He was just wasting his time thinking he could have a chance with the man.  
He was perfect: smart, beautiful, amazingly talented, his voice was the most beautiful sound on the planet only being matched by his laugh.  
What did Ross have? An okay job that none of his family approved of and no looks to speak of. 

“I hope he leaves you.”  
The amount of hate Elizabeth had put into those words were the final straw for Ross. Tears started running down his face.

“You are right. I don’t deserve him.”  
With that Ross got up from his seat and ran out of the restaurant. Ignoring Smith’s cries for him to stop. Once outside, Ross continued to run. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to be as far away from Smith and his family as possible.

 

Smith grabbed his jacket from his chair as he stood to leave.

“Alex, where do you think you are going?”  
Smith was furious and completely fed up with his family’s bullshit. He could handle it when they were pricks to him but fucking with Ross was the final straw.  
He had never seen the man cry in the years he had known him, so what his family must have been saying must have been absolutely horrible.

“I’m going after my boyfriend. You know, the one who just ran out of here crying.”

“Just let him go Alex, he’s basically trash anyway. You could do so much better.”  
At Elizabeth’s words, Smith completely lost it.

“HE’S TRASH? WHAT MAKES HIM TRASH? HM?? IS IT THE FACT HE’S THE KINDEST MOST GENTLE SOUL I HAVE EVER MET? IS IT THE FACT HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE AND NOT SAID A SINGLE RUDE THING TO ANY OF YOU NO MATTER HOW FUCKING HORRIBLE YOU HAVE BEEN TO HIM? OR MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE HE IS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING AND A CATCH. OR MAYBE IT IS THE FACT HE ACTUALLY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME UNLIKE YOU TOSSERS WHO ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FAMILY.”  
Smith took a deep breath in and was about to continue ranting when his father yelled at him.

“ALEX SMITH. SIT DOWN THIS MINUTE AND APOLOGISE TO EVERYONE NOW.”

“Alex doesn’t not have to listen to your homophopic arse.”  
At that moment, everyone at the table, including Smith and Jonathan looked towards the person who had defended Smith. Gwen.

“Mother stay out of this.”

“No Janet. I am not letting you and your pathetic husband treat Alex and Ross like this anymore. They are both wonderful boys and don’t deserve to have anyone of you give them shit. As far as I am concerned everyone but them is, as you put it Elizabeth, trash.”  
Everyone gasped at Gwen’s words and no one dared to argue with the lady.

“Alex dear, thank you for coming to see me and for bringing that wonderful boy of yours. Hopefully we will all see eachother again without all of these pricks. Now go make sure he’s alright.”  
Smith smiled at his grandmother.

“Thanks grandma. Love you.”  
Smith ran out of the restaurant and heard his grandmother yell after him ‘I love you too’.

 

Once outside Smith realized there was no sign of Ross anywhere and he had no idea where to look. Ross didn’t know his way around and with the state he was in he could of ran in any direction. Deciding to be smart, Smith got out his phone and called Ross. After five tries Ross finally answered. 

“Ross, finally! Where are you?!? Are you alright?”  
After five minutes of no reply, Smith began to panic.

“Ross…..”

“I’m at a park. I went right out of the restaurant.”  
With that, Ross hung up leaving Smith no time to reply.  
Smith looked to the right of the restaurant and began to get his bearings. He worked out what park was in the direction and began to run as fast as he could.  
Ten minutes later, Smith was at the park. Out of breathe, Smith somehow managed to call out Ross’ name.

“ROSS.”  
Smith noticed a man on a bench at the other end of the park raise his head.  
After a couple of minutes of staring, Smith realized the man was Ross and ran towards him.  
Once at the bench, Smith wanted nothing more than to hug Ross and comfort the fuck out of him. But as soon as Smith had stood in front of Ross, the man at flinched and pulled his legs up so he was hugging his knees to his chest.

“Ross are you okay?”  
Ross looked up at Smith and his heart sank at the tear stricken face that he was looking at. Ross looked like a mess.

“Do I look okay?”

“No, sorry stupid question. Did you want to talk about what happened?”  
Smith sat down beside Ross on the bench and went to put a comforting hand on Ross’ shoulder but the other man flicked his hand away.

“There’s not much to talk about. They were just speaking the truth and I couldn’t handle it.”  
Now Smith was really confused. There was no way anything his family were saying was nice which meant Ross thought all the bad things they said were the truth?!

“Ross, what did they say.”  
Ross tightened the grip on his knees and leant his chin on them.

“That I’m worthless and don’t deserve you. They are right. I don’t deserve you."

“Ross, that is all bullshit and besides, we aren’t really together so you don’t need to worry about if I deserve you or not.”  
Ross looked a Smith and when their eyes met, something clicked in Smith’s brain.

“Wait, do you…”  
Before Smith could finish talking, Ross stood up. 

“Look it doesn’t matter okay. All that matters is that you are way out of my league.”  
Ross began to walk away from Smith who stood still in shock.

“Ross wait! Please don’t go!”  
Smith was unable to move from his spot. He was too scared to run after Ross just in case he was misunderstanding Ross’ words.

“I’m going to get a bus back home. I just can’t be around you Smith. I'm sorry.”  
With that Smith was left alone sitting on a bench in the dark.  
A stray tear ran down his face as he got his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. Trottimus. He clicked the call icon by the name and put the phone to his ear as tears kept falling down his face.

“Smith? Is everything okay? I really wasn’t expecting a call from you.”

“Trott.”  
Smith’s voice came out weak and the man on the other side of the phone noticed immediately. 

“Smith what happened?”

“I’ve fucked up Trott. I’ve…… I’ve broken Ross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have actually had this read over by two different people so I hope there aren't any mistakes :) Anyway sorry for taking so long. I've been buys but still i've had this typed for ages! Anyway I think there is only two chapters of this left. One I have already written out and the other I just need to finish. But don't worry, I'll be starting another multichapter fic next month! I'm very excited for this one as I have been planning it with a friend for ages and it is going to be a big thing!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)


	7. Is it my fault?

Smith sat in the shitty motel room that he had rented last minute a couple of hours ago. He was twiddling his thumbs in nervousness when he wasn’t checking his phone to see if Ross had messaged him.   
Sadly he had received no word from Ross since the park.   
Smith was stressing out. Ross was an adult and could easily handle himself but that didn’t stop him from worrying that something could have happened to the other man.   
Maybe he was lost and on the streets alone and cold? What if someone mugged him and left him with nothing? Or even worse, what if someone had hurt Ross? What if he was just laying in a gutter somewhere, dead?   
Smith stood up and started pacing the room. He couldn’t be thinking like that. He was just going to drive himself insane.   
A knock at the door brought Smith out of his thought and back into the real world. He knew exactly who it was and wasted no time in answer the door.  
The man on the other side of the door looked tired, probably because it was midnight, but he also looked just as worried as Smith.

“Trott. Have you heard from Ross?”  
Trott stood in the doorway, unable to enter the room as Smith was completely blocking the doorway. 

“No hello? Not even a ‘Trott, thank you for driving for over two hours to come help me.’”  
Smith looked down at his feet, not answering his friends sarcasm like he usually would.

“Shit this must be really serious. You aren’t even calling me a prick!”

“Trott please.”

“Ross messaged me saying he was fine and not to worry. He wouldn’t say anymore than that and he won't answer any of my calls. Alex what happened?”  
Trott hardly ever used Smith’s first name. Only the odd time when he wanted to really piss Smith off and when he was serious. Smith felt himself go weak at the knees and wanted nothing more than to collapse into his friend's arms.

“Thank god he is okay. I….”  
Smith couldn’t finish his sentence as he started to cry. This wasn’t like before. Before he had only let a few tears escape, nothing more. Now he was full blown crying. Tears were falling everywhere and the sounds he were marking were a jumbled mess of attempts at speaking.   
Trott wasted no time in stepping forward and pulled Smith into his arms.

“It’s going to be okay Smith.Just let it all out.”  
Trott rubbed circles onto Smith’s back and the taller man melted into his friend's arms. 

“Let’s go inside and sit on the bed yeah?”  
Smith simply nodded into Trott’s chest and moved away from his touch and made his way towards the bed.   
He waited for Trott to come in and shut the door, deciding he wanted Trott to pick where they would sit.   
Trott walked towards the bed and sat at the top, with his back pressed against the headboard.  
Smith followed and the second he sat beside his friend, he buried his head in his shoulder, the shorter man pulling him close for comfort.

“Take as much time as you need. Just talk whenever you are ready.”  
Smith was thankful Trott was willing to wait for him and not push for answers. It took ten minutes before Smith finally settled down. 

“Are you ready to talk?”  
Smith sat up properly, but made sure that Trott kept his arm around him for support. 

“My family really got to him. They were nasty pricks who kept telling him how worthless he was and I think he actually started to believe it. He…… ran away crying at dinner and I followed him but I just made things worse Trott. Like I always do.”  
Smith took a shaky breath in before whispering.

“This is all my fault.”  
Trott pulled the taller man closer.

“How did you make things worse Smith?”  
Smith tensed in Trott’s arms, not knowing whether he should tell the truth or not. Deciding keeping things from Trott wouldn’t help anyone, Smith decided to open up to his friend.

“I told Ross not to worry about what they said because the two of us aren’t really a couple. But I think he actually wanted us to be and I didn’t exactly respond in the best way. I just looked at him weird and started to ask if he wanted us to be together but he just ran off. I should've stopped him. I should've said something. I should've told him……”  
Smith trailed off, not knowing how to say the words out loud. 

“That you are in love with him? Just like he is in love with you?”  
Smith just stared at Trott in absolute shock. The man had just said what he had thought were his secret feelings towards Ross and wait. Ross was in love with him? How on earth did Trott know that and how long had Ross felt that way?

“How do you know that?”  
Trott laughed causing Smith to raise and eyebrow in curiosity.

“Mate, I’ve known that you two twats have been in love with each other for years now! Only an idiot wouldn’t have noticed they way you two look at each other all lovely dovey and don’t even get me started on how often I have caught one of you checking the other ones arse out!”  
Smith blushed. He really thought he had been subtle about his interest in Ross, but clearly not if Trott had apparently known for years.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think it was my place to say anything. I thought maybe that you two would get your shit together and confess to each other. But now I actually kind of wish I had said something. Maybe if I had, we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
Trott looked down, unable to meet Smith’s gaze. 

“Trott, it sounds like you are partly blaming yourself for something that is clearly all my fault.”

“If it isn’t my fault then it sure as hell isn’t yours. It just sounds like everything went wrong at once. A fuck load of bad luck if you ask me. It will all sort itself out. Trust me. We will head home tomorrow and Ross will be there and you guys will talk this all out. Trust me on this Smith, I am the brains of the group after all.”  
Smith let out a puff of air that was supposed to be a laugh. 

“Oh mighty Trottimus, I’m putting my complete faith in your words.”  
Trott laughed.

“Good. Now, let’s try and get some sleep yeah?”

“Okay.”

 

The car ride home felt like days to Smith. Too many thoughts were running through his head and he just wanted to pull over and catch his breath. But he couldn’t stop.   
He needed to get home and see Ross. He couldn’t bare to imagine what Ross was thinking about him, about them. He needed to set the record straight as soon as possible.   
Smith pulled up outside his apartment. He turned off his car and just sat there, staring at the wheel.   
He had lost all of the courage he had built up on the drive home and couldn’t move.   
Ten minutes later, Smith heard a car pull up behind him and a few seconds later, Trott was knocking on his window. 

“Come on Smith, you can’t just hide in your car.”

“I know.”  
Smith sighed and unbuckled his seat-belt before making his way out of his car. He followed Trott up the stairs to their flat.   
Trott opened the front door, they both walked inside and as Smith turned around after closing the door he froze. Trott had also frozen at the sight before him.   
Ross had been dragging a big suitcase behind him and had his laptop bag across his shoulder.   
Like Trott and Smith, Ross had also frozen in place after seeing his two friends.

“Ross…..”

“What the fuck are you doing Ross?!”  
Trott cut of Smith very abruptly. Both Smith and Ross turned their attention to their smaller friend, shocked at the anger in his voice.

“Trott I can’t……. I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Bull fucking shit.”  
Trott marched towards Ross and took the suitcase handle out of his hand and walked towards his room. 

“You aren’t going anywhere until you talk to Smith.”  
With that, Trott slammed the door to his room, leaving his two best friends in shock.   
The two men left in the room avoided each other's gaze for minutes until Smith finally found the courage to speak.

“I’m so sorry Ross.”  
Ross stuffed his hands into his pockets and somehow managed to look even further away from Smith.

“It wasn’t your fault. I….. I just need to think things through.”  
Smith took a step closer to Ross and the man took a step back.

“Look, I understand that but you don’t need to leave to do that.”

“Yes I do. I can’t even bear to look at you Smith. How on earth can I stay here?”  
Smith swallowed hard and took another step closer, and this time Ross didn’t notice.

“Why can’t you bear to look at me Ross? Is it because of my family? Because of what they said? Do you think I’m like them?”

“I can’t bare to look at you because I am in love with you and you don’t feel the same!”  
Ross finally looked at Smith, his eyes were glinted with sadness and anger as tears ran down his face. Smith stepped closer until he was only an arm's length from Ross.

“How do you know that?”  
Ross tilted his head in confusion, tears still falling down his face.

“What?”  
Smith took a final step forward and grabbed Ross’ right hand and intertwined their fingers.

“How do you know I am not in love with you?”  
Ross didn’t know how to respond and just squeezed Smith’s hand.

“I’m in love with you Ross Hornby and the last thing I want in life is to see you walk out that door because I didn’t tell you sooner.”  
Ross looked into Smith’s eyes, he could see multiple emotions flashing through his pale eyes but one emotion stood out to Ross. Fondness.   
The man began to smile and his tears changed from ones of sadness to ones of joy. Ross unlinked their hands and before the other man could protest, Ross pulled him into a hug. It only took a mere second for Smith to hug back. He pulled Ross as close as he physically could and began to trace circles on the man's back while he cried into his chest. After all of his tears had fallen, Ross mumbled into Smith’s chest.

“I could really do with a cuppa.”  
Smith smiled down at the man in his arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I’ll go put the jug on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys! So, I am so bloody stuck on the final chapter that I have no idea when I will have it finished. I know what I want to do and have started it but it just isn't flowing right and I can't write and it is so frustrating. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. xoxoxo Oh and thanks for all the lovely comments. I love you guys


	8. I'll get lost in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER GUYS. Thanks to the guys in the discord chat (you know who you are) for unintentionally making me feel guilty for not writing and leading me to finishing this!  
> Any way, the song Smith sings is 'Bright' by Echosmith and it is my ultimate ship song so give it a listen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMAzstG5O7E

Smith went over the mental list of items he need for the night for the tenth time in a row.   
Just like the nine other times, Smith had everything he needed.   
A couple of blankets, a picnic basket he had borrow from one of the other teachers at his work, plenty of food, including kinder bars and whisky and lastly his old guitar.   
Having made sure everything he needed was beside him again, Smith started to look over his outfit. Again.   
The man was wearing a pair of light chino pants and a long sleeved burgundy top, sporting a pair of Nike shoes on his feet to finish off the outfit. 

“Mate I swear to god if you change your outfit one more time I am going to scream.”  
Smith looked up from his pants and towards Trott, who was sitting beside him at the kitchen table.

“But Trott…”  
Smith whined at Trott but the smaller man was having none of it. 

“Ross has already seen all of your clothes multiple times! He isn’t going to care about what you are wearing.”  
Smith was fake pouting at Trott when the door to their apartment opened. 

“Sorry, sorry! I know I was suppose to be home 20 minutes ago but we had a meeting and it ran over time. It’ll just take me 10 minutes to get ready I promise.”  
Ross spoke as he took off his jacket and shoes. He walked towards to his room, stopping in front of Smith when the man failed to respond. 

“Smith? Is that okay?”  
Smith was unable to find his voice and simply nodded at Ross, who raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Okay? I’ll be ready in ten.”  
Ross looked at Smith with concern before walking into his room.   
The second Ross closed his door, Trott leaped out of his seat and smacked Smith on the arm.

“Ow Trott, what the fuck?!?”

“You are being weird. Stop being weird.”

“What? I’m not being weird mate.”  
Trott rolls his eyes at Smith.

“You legit didn’t say a word to Ross before. That’s weird. Look I know you are nervous but you need to chill. This isn’t like a normal first date. You guys have known each other for almost a decade and have been living together for most of that. You know each other inside and out and you already know you are both in love. You aren’t going to ruin all that by fucking up a date Smith. Besides, I don’t how even you could fuck this date up.”   
Smith turned towards Trott to counter his statement but no words came out. Maybe Trott had a point? Unable to come up with a decent argument, Smith simply said;

“Shut up you Twat.”  
Smiling in triumph, Trott pats Smith on the shoulder before he walks towards his room.

“Good luck with everything Alex!.”  
Just as he was about to pass Ross’ room, the dark haired man walk out fully changed.   
He was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt that was mostly hidden by a dark blue superdry hoodie.   
His simple but attractive outfit was completed by a nice clean pair of black chucks.   
Trott patted the man on the back as he walked pass.

“Have fun tonight.”  
Ross shyly smiled at his friend.

“I’m sure I will.”  
Trott beamed at his friends as he closed the door to his room and left Ross and Smith to their date.

“So, you ready to go Smith?”

“Y..yeap!”  
The auburn headed main stuttered as he started to pick up all the the necessary gear. 

“Do you need a hand?”  
Stumbling while trying to hold everything, Smith shook his head.

“Nah I got it man, just… mind getting the door?”  
Ross didn’t even attempt to hold back a laugh. 

“Sure thing.”  
With that the two men left their apartment in order to begin their first official date. 

 

Sitting comfortably on the blanket in the middle of a deserted field, Smith took another sip from his glass of whisky.   
Looking to his left, Smith couldn’t help but be in awe at the slight in front his eyes.   
Lying on his back with a scrunched up blanket resting under his head, Ross was staring up at the stars in the night sky. The light of the moon perfectly lighting up his features and making a clear glimmer visible in the man's eye.   
Subconsciously, Smith reached out his left hand and began to stoke Ross’ short, black hair. Ross moaned in contempt, letting the other man know he enjoyed his touch.   
They stayed in that position for twenty minutes before Smith remembered his last plan for the date.   
Sadly taking his hand away from Ross’ hair, Smith put his empty glass back into the basket and reached over to grab his guitar. Shifting into a comfortable playing position, Smith takes a deep breath in before looking at Ross.   
In the time Smith was moving, Ross had also moved and was now sitting opposite Smith with his legs folded.

“Ooo are you going to serenade me?”  
Ross grinned at Smith who blushed before returning the grin.

“I won’t if you keep being a twat.”  
Ross lifted both of his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, okay. Go on then.”  
Smith moved his fingers softly over the strings before his stopped them in the right place.

“Okay so I just heard this song once and it just made me think of you and now that we are actually dating it fits even better so I thought I would perform it for you and yeah.”  
Ross blushed as he gave Smith a small smile as a signal to start the song.   
Smith’s fingers began to strum and a soft melody came from the guitar. 

“I think the universe is on. My side.   
Heaven and earth have finally aliened.   
Days are good. And that's the way it should be.   
You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase.  
It's like a moonbeam brushed across. My face.   
Nights are good. And that's the way it should be.   
You make me sing oooooo. La la la.   
You make me go oooo.   
I’m in love, love.   
Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?   
I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right.   
Cause now i'm shinny bright. So bright. Bright. So bright.”

Smith’s gentle voice carried towards Ross and the man swear he could actually feel each and every word.   
Ross knew the song and of course it had to be one of the many ones that made him think of Smith. So hearing the man who he was so smitten with actually sing that song to him and actually mean every word he sang meant the world to Ross.   
Deciding to stay and give thing a go with Smith was definitely the best thing he had ever done.   
Smith finished the song and carefully placed his guitar down on the grass.   
Looking up towards Ross, the man didn’t even have a second to consider asking what he thought of the song as Ross all but pounced on Smith, pushing him so he was laying on his back with Ross laying on top.   
Ross pressed his lips on Smith’s and the two shared a passionate but messy kiss that ended all too quickly in Smith’s mind. 

“I fucking love you Smith.”  
Smith looked into Ross eyes and smiled. 

“And I fucking love you Ross Hornby.”  
With that Smith grabbed Ross’ hoodie and pulled him down until their lips meet again. This time the kiss lasting much longer.   
Ross slid off of Smith and snuggled his head into the crook of his neck and joined the other man in looking at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for actually sticking with this fic! It is my first solo multi-chapter fic and I am so proud of it. I couldn't of done this without any of you xoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's not a one shot!! I hope you guys liked this intro chapter. I have 6 chapters already written and i'm looking at this being about 20 chapters long. Posting wont be on any kind of schedule sorry. But this will be completed I swear on my life! Anyway please kudos and comment. I'll also try and break my horrible habit of not replying to comments but just know I do read them all I just get too happy I forget to reply and then I freak out that it has been too long to actually reply.


End file.
